1. Field
The present invention relates generally to media services. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for mobile media services comprising locally produced, personalized channels for delivery of relevant content.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has emerged as a dominant venue for access to news and information. No doubt ease of access to a depth and breadth of timely content has facilitated the Internet's dominance in these fields. Many mobile devices have recently begun to deploy methods for mobile Internet access. However, mobile internet access is often restricted by download speeds and awkward user interfaces.
The widespread access to mobile networks has led to rapid growth in the numbers of users of SMS and SMS alert systems. Typically, SMS is used as a means to communicate with other SMS users, but can also be used to deliver content such as news and information. In general, such content may be delivered to the mobile device with little interaction from the user required, which may result in irrelevant content.
Thus, a need exists for a method to deploy customizable, relevant content to mobile devices via a protocol such as SMS.